


Dancing with the devil

by TheMidnightMoonChild



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Discussion of Abortion, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Ghoulies, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Mentioned Southside Serpents Gang, OnlyFans, Riverdale, Sex, Sex Work, Sexual Tension, Surprise Ending, Teenage Pregnancy, Violence, Whyte Wrym, slow burner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightMoonChild/pseuds/TheMidnightMoonChild
Summary: A story revolving around Fangs and his girlfriend, who find themselves in countless difficult situations.All characters are portrayed as 18+ Except from flashbacks.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty & Reader, Fangs Fogarty/Original Character(s), Fangs Fogarty/Original Female Character(s), Jughead Jones & Original Character(s), Jughead Jones/Original Female Character(s), Jughead Jones/Reader, Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Character(s), Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Female Character(s), Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline and things that have happened in the show, have been changed to suit the story.
> 
> Please read tags carefully before reading story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters are portrayed as 18+ Except from flashbacks.

**Sweetwater River**

A few days had passed since Gabby arrived back from her holiday, and she was already dreading going back to school. She had been drinking with Toni, Fangs and sweet pea the night before in the whyte wyrm, and woke up on Sweet pea’s couch with one hell of a hangover. Gabby wasn’t sure where Toni had gone, Sweet pea was nowhere to be seen either and Fangs was sleeping in the bathtub. Rolling her eyes she quietly left, needing some fresh air to help cure her nausea and headache.

Gabby now sat on a frozen bench taking in the scenery around, the sweetwater river had always been one of her favorite places as a child. Watching the birds in the trees, the water running was strangely peaceful. The sound of twigs crouching brought her out of her trance, “thought I’d find you here.”

Gabby turned to see Jughead standing behind her, she smiled at him while giving him an awkward hug. She had forgotten how socially awkward he could be, and touching was a big no. “Sorry... I”

“Just so excited to be back? he scoffed.

“Just excited to see the kings' son,” Gabby grinned.

“Very funny”, Jughead answered, sighing, he looked slightly pissed. Their friendship had been strained for a while, he never approved of her relationship with Fangs.

_“You can do so much better than..” Jughead trailed off when saw the glare he was receiving._

_“Than what?! A snake? Yes he’s a serpent, just the same as me!” Gabby shouted while holding his glare. “You have a short memory, the serpents helped you when F.P. was arrested. We aren’t all crooks and drug takers, unlike your little friends from the Northside. How many of them have tried JJ? You really need to pull your head Jones.” Gabby hissed. She wouldn’t let anyone slate Fangs in front of her, or Sweet pea for that matter._

_“I’m not saying all gang members are like that, but Fangs and Sweet pea are thugs. I thought you were better than that, but obviously not.” Jughead shook his head before storming out Gabby’s trailer._

The smile faded on Gabby’s face as she thought of their argument. “Are you hungry? I’ve heard pop’s is still as good as ever...unless you are busy.”

“Do you even need to ask? Let’s go.” Jughead nswered smiling. They walked to the dinner in a comfortable silence.

**Pop’s diner**

“So is the food better here or France?”Jughead asked curiously. He had never seen a girl practically inhale blueberry pancakes before, Gabby eyes lit up the moment the food was placed in front of her.

“France..” He listened to Gabby talk about how much she loved her time in France, and how she couldn’t wait to go back one day. “The four weeks traveling was amazing. The only downside was picking up some travel bug on my way back, plus being away from Fangs for so long...” Gabby gulped down her chocolate milkshake noticing the unimpressed look on Jughead’s face when she mentioned her boyfriend. “ I’m glad I ran into you Jug, even if it was a few days late,” Gabby said, winking. 

He just nodded, thinking to the night before.

_He was leaning against a worn out chair, halfheartedly listening to his dad ramblings. Jughead didn’t know many people in the bar apart from a few people. He was hoping to come back home, but judging by how drunk his father was it was clear he shouldn’t. Trying to distract himself, he could hear Fangs and Sweet pea getting louder and louder, as they argued about some TV shows ending, it was amusing to watch. Later he saw Sweet pea trying to hit on some girl who seemed much older than himself. When Gabby and a pink haired serpent stumbled in, both of them laughing uninhibitedly as Gabby leaned against her friend for stability._

_Fangs practically leaped to his feet and swung his arms around Gabby’s waist the minute he saw her, lifting her up and kissing her. For some reason Jughead held his breath, he hadn’t seen Gabby in such a long time. He wanted to go over and talk to her, but decided to leave instead. The fight they had still left a sour taste in his mouth, and he wasn’t too sure going over while Fangs was there was the best idea._

“So will I see you at the school musical next week?” Gabby asked, smiling.

“Yeah. My girlfriend is actually singing in it, she’s playing Sue.” Jughead explained. “What?” He asked, staring at Gabby’s expression.

Gabby was surprised. She was so sure it was Betty Cooper, a Northside that was playing Sue. Regardless she was happy for Jug, he deserved to find happiness. Gabby just wished he could now be happy for her. 

“So tell me about her?” She asked genuinely interested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gabriella’s trailer**

“Fangs tell me the truth!” Gabby almost screamed. 

She was terrified, some girl was murdered and Fangs was a wanted man. There was also a rumor now going around Riverdale that Fangs had been sleeping with the dead girl while Gabby was out of town, and that’s how he was connected to her.

“Nothing was going on with me and Midge, I swear to you babe. I couldn’t exactly say I was her drug dealer. Sweet pea said I was sleeping with her when he was panicking, I just went along with it.” He whispered into the phone, Fangs sighed “F.P. is coming with sweet pea and Jughead. It will be sorted, I promise. Please stay away from here I don’t want you getting hurt, okay? je t'aime.”

Gabby smiled slightly, “I love you too, babe.” 

Fangs was going to be alone in his cell, until FP showed up. She just prayed that the serpents got there before an angry mob did. Gabby fought the urge to throw up, thinking about it, she had been feeling ill ever since she got back, her bug getting worse was the last thing she needed. One problem at a time, she thought. She would phone Toni and see if she could do anything to help Fangs or the other serpents. This was one of those times they needed to show unity and strength as a gang.

# ______

Gabby jerked awake, “no, no, no.” She had fallen asleep after Jughead left. He had stopped by to check on her before going to the station with his dad. How did she manage to fall asleep during all this? She had been so emotional and self-absorbed, she must have cried herself to sleep. Not knowing what was going on was killing her, she needed to know if Fangs had gotten out yet. Going against his wishes she headed towards the police station, feeling like the worst girlfriend in the world.

**Riverdale police station**

It was midnight when she finally managed to reach the station, she had tried phoning everyone on her way over but nobody answered. Gabby nearly doubled over as she tried to catch her breath at the sight in front of her, it was carnage. Her heart pounding and legs burning with pain. Her motorbike broke down on her way over, so she had to run the rest of the way.

A huge crowd had formed around the station. She couldn't see a single serpent, for once she was glad she had forgotten her leather jacket. They were all out for blood, and she was sure every serpent was a walking target at that moment. Suddenly the police doors opened. She watched as Fangs tried to leave, the other gang members were protecting him. They were shielding him, and they were going to get him somewhere safe. Least that was something.

“Fangs! Fangs!” She yelled trying to push her way through the crowd of people gathering. It was no use, nobody could hear her. “Fangs!” Gabby cried out as she saw the bulldogs and some serpents start to fight.

“He’s got a gun!” Someone yelled. Turning back around she could see a bulldog holding a gun being tackled to the ground. It was Jughead’s redheaded friend Archie Andrews that was pinning him down.

Frantically she tried to push herself even closer to her boyfriend as fast as she could. This couldn’t be happening, none of it seemed real. She knew the serpents Gabby had been a part of the gang all her life; she had grown up with Fangs. She knew he wasn’t physically capable of murdering anyone, let alone a woman.

Suddenly a loud bang caught everyone’s attention, Gabby froze her in tracks. Her brown hair was sticking to her forehead with sweat. She was gasping and panting, when all hell broke loose. People began screaming and running. Someone shoved her, causing her to fall to the ground hard. It was only by chance she hadn't seen who else had fallen.

Gabby felt her breath catch in her throat, the only thing she could hear was her own heartbeat. “Fangs!” she tried to yell, but I came as a weak whimper. She watched as lots of figures moved faster around her, as she tried to get up.

Gabby felt a sting in her stomach, maybe someone in the crowd had elbowed or kicked her in the stomach. _Oh god no._

A dark red stain appeared.

Running her hands through her hair, she raised her hands to grab onto something to pull her self up. Red liquid trickled down her head.

Oh.

Her breathing staggered.

Oh.

_It doesn't hurt_. She realized. Why doesn't it hurt?

Gabby blinked and noticed there were people above her- strangers. They were all kneeling on the surrounding ground, telling her she would be fine, and a second ambulance was called. A second one?

"Fuck, there's so much blood-" she recognized that voice as sweet pea’s, but she couldn’t see him, he wasn’t talking to her.

"-keep putting pressure on it!"

"-get him to the truck, we need to go to the hospital-"

"-I'll do it, I got him- back off, Jones!"

"-Jesus fucking Christ -“

Gabby felt herself being lifted off the ground, the voices of her fellow serpents getting further and further away. She blinked - her vision was going fuzzy, but she was sure Fangs was fine, and that’s all that mattered to her. The blackness took over her vision, and she was in the darkness, completely unaware of what had happened, or what was to come next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whyte wyrm**

The bar was crowded. This wasn't actually a problem for him – people tended to move out of his way before he said anything – but the younger serpents made it more difficult, it wasn’t their fault. They didn’t understand that when a glint of anger was in his eyes you stayed out of his ways.

Fangs wasn’t a person who normally got emotional but even right now he was feeling something he didn’t usually feel.

Lonely.

Lonely and helpless.

Things hadn’t been the same for a while. He remembered the day it all changed clearly. It was a nightmare he couldn’t wake up from, a living hell he couldn’t escape.

_He wasn’t surprised to wake up and hear a machine beeping, he remembered everything. The images of Midge's dead body, the riot, and being shot. All of those he feared would never leave his mind._

_“About time Topaz.” Fangs grinned when he saw Toni standing at the bottom of the bed. “I’ve just texted Sweets, so he knows you have woken up.”_

_The pink haired serpent smiled at him weakly, she looked as if she had been crying._

_He knew something was wrong, instantly. He was worried another serpent had been arrested or hurt. Toni filed him in the best she could before anyone else arrived, he was surprised to learn he was pronounced dead. A mix up between the hospital's paper work of who lived and died that night apparently._

_Not long after Sweet pea and FP both entered the small hospital room. They both looked exhausted, with dark circles underneath their eyes along with clothes covered in dirt, sweat, and blood._

_“I’m glad you guys are here, but where’s Gabby?” He knew Gabriella would sure give him hell, she would be ill with worry._

_The other three serpents all looked at each other before, F.P. stepped forward. “No easy way to say this, son. You weren’t the only one who got hurt on riot night..” he trailed off looking at Toni for help. The penny handy dropped yet, Fangs was just looking at him for answers._

_They all knew how much the young couple meant to each other, this would break his heart._

_“I don’t understand,” Fangs said, shaking his head confused. “Gabby is fine. I told her to stay away, she shouldn’t have been anywhere near the station. So where is she now?”_

_“Fangs” Toni said softly as she moved to the side at the edge of his bed holding his hand. “Gabby didn’t listen to you, she came to the police station as the riot started.. She had an accident. Someone shoved her and she hit her head hard.”_

_Fangs paused for a moment, before moving. “I need to go see her, here help me up Sweet pea” he said trying to pull the drips from his arm. Sweet pea placed his hand on Fangs shoulder, it was his turn to try to deliver the news._

_“Fangs you can’t. She fell asleep on the way in, and...and she never woke up. The head injury was too severe for her to make it. I’m so sorry man.”_

_Within minutes two nurses rushed into the room, and gave Fangs an injection to calm him down. He had exploded in a fit of rage and grief, he was in denial. His Gabby couldn’t be gone._

“Hey Fangs, you want to talk about it?” The barmaid asked from behind the counter. He shook his head and raised his glass, she just nodded and poured him another shot. He couldn’t remember her name, just that he had fucked her in the restroom of a diner in Greendale one night. His car had broken down, and she had offered him a ride, after seeing him walking home in three middle of the night.

The rest of the night Fangs sat gritting his teeth. It has been three years since the worst night of his life, and the pain was still as raw. He had spent the years after her death getting into fights, drinking, taking drugs, and sleeping with countless amounts of people just to try to numb the pain. Nothing worked, and his biggest fear was nothing ever would.

During the three years he had lost his girl, his mother, and grandmother. He was sure he was paying for sins he had committed in a past life.

Sweet pea, along with Toni, FP, and Cheryl, along with a few other serpents all squeezed into the one booth. It had a photo of Gabby hanging above it. She was smiling with her long brunette hair blowing in the air, she was laughing as her greyhound Finnick licked her face. The dog fangs once referred to as the ‘big beast’ now lived with him.

“She was a good girl. Gabriella would have gotten out this forsaken town. She would have made something of herself, and made us all proud.” FP said refilling his glass. He didn’t usually drink, but tonight was an exception.

Fangs zoned out while the rest of them reminisced of stories about his dead girlfriend. He didn’t want to hear it, he just wanted to go back to his trailer. He glanced up at her photo again with tears in his eyes. Fangs wondered if her dog felt loss the same way, considering Finnick slept with her old hoodie in his bed and cried if anyone tried to remove it, he assumed her loyal friend did. Fangs finally decided to speak up.

“You know she named the dog after her favorite character from the hunger games. She probably read the books about ten times before seeing the movies, she still cried when Finnick died even though she knew it was going to happen.” He said downing his shot of tequila, his friends lost count a while ago of how many shots he had consumed, but they knew better than to bring it up.

Fangs went back to silence and his eyes now glued to the clock. When it struck midnight he raised his glass, as the full bar went silent. “Gabriella Jackson. tu as mon cœur jusqu'à ce que je meure. Je t'aime bébé et tu me manques tous les jours.”


	4. Chapter 4

_**Somewhere outside Greendale** _

_Time was all that mattered. Gabriella wasn't stopping for anything, or anyone. She sure wasn't taking her foot off the gas for a little rain. Her eyes glued to the road in front of her, while she yelled down the phone on loudspeaker._

_“Connor I’m not crazy! Fangs alive! Gladys says they all are!” She yelled in frustration. Her brother not believing her was disappointing, he thought she had gone crazy._

_Connor signed down the phone. “We have been over this, he died when he got shot. We also saw the trailer park on fire, I’m telling you sis. When are you coming back?”_

_“Soon as I find him. Take good care of my boy, okay.” Not even giving him a chance to answer she hung up._

_Her heart was pounding so fast she thought it might come out of her chest, she needed to calm down. He had to be alive right? The past few years of her life had to have been a mistake? Nothing that happened would matter anymore once she saw Fangs again._

_The hiss of the tires over the smooth tarmac was lost under the pounding bass of their preferred get-away music. Gabby leaned down to turn it up. In that instant she lost the opportunity to evade a newly broken-down car without its lights on. If she'd been paying more attention she would still have been hard-pressed to make the maneuver. As it was she barely had time to scream before she swerved the car._

_The moment the car hit the trees, Gabby assumed she was dead. She wanted to be unconscious rather than awake, because when she was awake she could taste the coppery blood pooling in her mouth. She could feel it grazing her teeth and soaking her tongue. Gabby heard a buzzing noise, filling her ears, an ambulance? It felt like she was there for hours, fading and fading. Gabby’s agony was the only thing keeping her alive. It was the only thing she could feel anymore._

**Whyte wyrm**

A few nights later Fangs sat laughing as sweet pea tried to teach Jughead how to play pool, he was convinced Jones was deliberately playing bad to get a rise out of the other serpent. Amongst the laughed Fangs was surprised when he felt a kiss placed on his cheek.

“tu as mon cœur jusqu'à ce que je meure.je t'aime bébé et tu me manques tous les jours. You have my heart until I die. I love you baby and I miss you every day. That was incredibly sweet, I’m sure she would have appreciated it.” The redhead said smiling, before walking back over to her girlfriend without saying anything else.

Toni gave her friend a strange look before shrugging her shoulders. Fangs grinned before taking another swing of his beer. He never used to like Cheryl, but he liked how happy Toni was with her. The blossom girl had really proven herself over the years. Jughead eventually let them join the serpents again, after starting their own gang, and beating himself and Sweet pea up. It was now ancient history, water under the bridge.

As Fangs was about to order another beer, the door to the bar burst open. FP was standing in his sheriffs uniform, he looked ill. His skin was chalk white, and he had a strange expression on his face. He looked nervous, and he had visible sweat patches around his back and neck.

“You three with me now!” He yelled pointing at Fangs, sweet pea, and Toni. All three of them reluctantly got up, trying to think what they had done this time.

“What the hell FP? We haven’t done shit.” Sweet pea argued, he would flip out if he got blamed for another thing that a person from the Northside was reasonable for.

“It’s sheriff Jones while I’m on duty, and this ain’t the time to test me boy. Jug you may as well come along.” FP knew his son would find out eventually, it may as well be from him.

The four of them followed him to his police car. Sweet pea, Jughead, and Toni all squeezed into the back seat as Fangs sat next to FP, which made him weirdly nervous. Something in the atmosphere was off, sheriff or not, he never yelled at them like that in public before.

“I’ve just had a call about a car crash up in Greendale...” FP started to explain.

“So? What does that have to do with the serpents?!” Sweet pea demanded.

“Shut up sweets”, Toni snapped at him as everyone else in the car glared at him.

“I was phoned because the girl had a serpent tattoo. I don’t know how to say this delicately, so I’ll just come out with it, the girl has been identified as Gabriella Jackson. She’s alive.” FP said, trying to take in their reactions. He prayed to god none of them knew she was alive the whole time. It wouldn’t be the first time his son and his friends pulled this kind of shit.

Toni tried her best not to cry, she felt sick with shock. Sweet pea and Jughead both argued that it couldn’t be possible. “The nurses told us she had died? They phoned her family and told them. Dad this is just some sick prank, or mistaken identity.” Jughead said, “how do they even have any proof it’s her?”

“Her drivers license, and they recognized her from...you know what it doesn’t matter. If Fangs is up for it, he can ID her, if not one of you need to do it. If it is Gabby, she will have one hell of a story to explain, and will need the serpents around her.”

**Greendale hospital**

Fangs didn’t say a word the full way to the hospital, he couldn’t believe Gabby was possibly alive, it was all too much to take in. As soon as the car pulled up he ran inside, by the time everyone else caught up with him he was arguing with the women behind reception. 

“Why can’t you just tell me where she is?” He yelled before, throwing his hands up defeated.

After FP explained the situation, and persuaded the women behind the desk not to call security. She gave them the room number, and Fangs was gone before she even finished talking. He ran the fastest he had ever run to try to find her, it was killing him inside not knowing. He eventually came to the room of the number he was given.

Fangs took a deep breath and entered himself, not giving the others a chance to catch up. Opening the door slowly he went in quietly as he could take in the view in front of him. His heart almost exploded, it was her. She was bruised and broken looking, covered in tubes and wires, but he knew it was her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sleazy hotel** _

_He rolled onto his back and covered himself, to find protection from the cold. The sweat lingering on his forehead, gluing his hair strands to his skin and made him feel exaggeratedly dirty. God, he needed a shower quick._

_"Wow!"_

_What was that voice? He turned around. Oh, right. It was her. The redhead girl next to him was giving him a wide smirk he couldn't return, mostly because, to him, it hadn't been Wow. It hadn't even been okay. It had just been Eh. Nothing to feel especially excited about. Nothing to feel anything about, actually. He didn't even remember her name. Nobody he had been with was able to give him what he wanted anyway, so he didn’t care to find out their names. Fangs actually didn't really know what he was looking for. Love? To move on? A distraction?_

_Every single one of those fucks had felt empty, forced, not even halfway complete, unless they came with a gulp of alcohol or a hit of weed. He had been tempted on several occasions to try harder drugs, he even bought JJ. But decided to pour it down the toilet instead, no matter how far down the rabbit hole he was, drugs weren’t the answer. They wouldn’t bring anyone back._

_Fangs got up and walked to the window. It was already morning and the surroundings looked peaceful and calm for the middle of nowhere. How had he ended up in this God-forsaken place? He didn't remember, he didn’t even remember who he was with._

_His eyes flew over to the nightstand, looking for his phone, spotting the redhead on the bed again. What was she still doing in his hotel room? Or was he in hers? Fangs shivered. She was goddamn ugly, still half-wearing a too tight and expensive dress and a hellish overdose of makeup._

_She said something he didn't hear. Or something he did hear, but didn't listen to. He ignored her and grabbed his phone from the bedside table, causing her to frown and start throwing all kinds of insults at him. Or that was what he figured she was saying. He needed a drink, and maybe a shower afterwards._

_After dismissing the nameless girl from his hotel room, he put on the first clothes he could find and dragged himself over to the mini bar in the room. He grimaced. No way he could have dreamt banging such an ugly, irritating chick. Oh, and the hangover coming on was real, too. He emptied the glass he had just filled in one single gulp before hitting it violently onto the surface of the table, before pouring another. The shower could wait? Realistically it could._

_He checked his phone, Sweet pea had called him several times; Jughead, just once. And Toni? He was both glad and disappointed at once as he saw that the pink haired serpent hadn't tried to reach him. Sweet pea had told her about his next road trip alone, and she wasn’t happy. Toni lectured him about not grieving properly, his drinking and ‘man whoring’ causing them to fall out._

_He took another sip of his drink. At least he didn't have to ignore her call, that would have made him even more miserable. If that was possible, of course. Fangs felt tired, because he had been in the gang for so many years now; guilty, because he hadn't been able to change much about it; and irresponsible, because even knowing that he had sworn he'd fight until the end, the only thing he wanted to do was to tell them all to fuck off._

_Jughead had made him turn his jacket in, so naturally Fangs was pissed. He knows fine well Jones would have done anything if it was his parents, even sell drugs._

_He was so angry and hated himself for it. Fangs would continue fucking, smoking, and drinking himself stupid until the pain would go away. Without the serpents he really had nothing, and he still loved Gabby. He took another sip._

_Gabriella would be sad. She was always sad when he suffered any kind of pain. That’s why she wanted them to leave Riverdale so badly. Not to get them away from gang life, but to escape the strange toxic energy that spread like wildfire between the north and Southside. She always said it would be the death of the serpents, and of them._

_He pulled out his phone again. Toni still hadn't called; hadn't sent a message. Maybe she was waiting for him to say something first, like she'd had after Gabby died. He sometimes forgot that while he lost his girlfriend, others lost her as well. He gulped down the pain that stung in his throat with alcohol. Another drink. Then he pulled his phone out and started typing a message._

_"I'm alright stop worrying." He read aloud as he wrote but soon hit the back button. He licked his dry cracked lips. She didn't deserve that. She was probably busy with her own stuff and not even caring about him. Toni had the pretty poisons now anyway, in his mind she was still a serpent. Fangs swallowed again. But what if Toni was worrying? Gabby wouldn’t forgive him for that. At least, he owed her an explanation._

_"Toni, please don't worry." He stopped and erased the line again. Everything had become so weird and uneasy between them since that night, after all that time they hadn't been able to have a normal conversation like those they'd used to have. Maybe she only tolerated him because of the other serpents?_

_"Hey, Tiny, I've finally gone and fucked up my life like we talked about and- Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He erased the whole message again. Was it really what he wanted to say? Fangs was never one for paranoia, but he was right about Joans having a thing for his girl, and he was almost certain Toni did as well. Also, that she blamed him for Gabby’s death. But everyone would surely think he was crazy if he said that out loud. He took a deep breath._

_"I miss her." That sounded nice, but Fangs knew he should probably add something more so it wouldn't sound too emotional. “I still love her," he whispered as the words were formed on the screen._

_“What the fuck am I writing here?"_

_Angrily, he tossed the phone away, smashing it into pieces against the wall. Great. He sighed. At least they wouldn't track his signal down again. Another drink would help. After that, he'd leave that fucking place. He finished his last drink and flung the glass at the wall. When had he become this person? He used to be so goofy and sweet. Now he was the person who let their frustrations eat away at them, that festering becoming poison._

_A sudden banging at the door caught his attention._

_Someone had found him._

**Greendale hospital**

His eyes stung. The room was badly lit, and it was close to five in the morning. Fangs had sat in the same chair for nearly two days, only leaving to go to the bathroom and the odd cigarette. Everyone was surprised he was still awake, nobody knew that last time he actually slept.

“Hey man, how’s she doing?” The voice behind him said.

Fangs cranked his neck to face sweet pea and Toni, he was thankful for his friends checking up on him.

“They have only kept her asleep so her body can heal better, hopefully they can wake her up in a few days,” he explained.

Sweet pea squeezed Fangs shoulder, he couldn’t begin to imagine how much pain his friend was in. How many things Fangs would probably regret doing now he knew Gabby was alive, although Sweet pea was desperate to know where she had been all this time. Nobody just left town and pretended to be dead for no reason.

Fangs cleared his throat before speaking. “I spoke to Connor this morning. The Craziest thing, he thought I was dead. They both did. Apparently sheriff Minetta told them I had died when I got shot, then threatened them to leave as well. They have been living on the road all this time.”

Sweet pea was gobsmacked, he had no idea what to say. What could anyone say? Usually that kind of thing would seem impossible, but in a messed up town like Riverdale anything was possible.

“Does anyone else know yet?” Toni asked softly. She was trying her best to remain calm, but the news of her best friend being alive had thrown her.

“No. I don’t want to tell anyone else, until I’ve seen Connor tomorrow.” He answered bluntly.

“Do you want me to ask him to leave?” Toni said pointing out the window to the hallways.

“I didn’t even realize Jughead was still here. I’d rather he wasn’t when... I think it should just be me here when she wakes up,” Fangs trailed off. He had no more ill feelings towards the Jones boy, he actually considered him a good friend now. However, he was being selfish, he wanted to be the first person Gabriella saw when she woke up.

“Say no more.” Sweet pea cut him off, before storming out of the room. He wasn’t angry at Fangs, he was pissed Jughead was still there.

“Maybe once sweet pea has spoken to Jug, one of us could give you a ride home? I’m not being funny but you should really shower and get a couple of hours of sleep,” Toni could see his hesitation. “I promise if anything happens we will come and get you early straight away.”

Fangs squeezed her hand as a response, fighting so much sleep was messing with his head. “Thanks tiny..I know it will mean a lot to her that you are here” he smiled weakly.

# ______

“Jones.”

Jughead snapped his head up, he had been leaning against the wall for so long that it was painful to move his neck. He had lost track of how long he had been waiting outside the hospital room.

“What is it? Did something happen? Has Gabby woken up?” He asked.

The taller serpent stepped closer to him. “Yeah something happened Jones, you tried it on with Fangs girlfriend.” He said in a tone that was extremely aggressive, but quite enough nobody else could hear.

“Gabby told you?” Jughead gulped down. He could have sworn nobody else knew about that. It was a mistake, he was drunk and vulnerable.

“No, I saw you kiss her. The only reason I never knocked you out there and then was because I saw her slap you and tell you to go to hell right after.”

Jughead never admitted it out loud, but he regretted that kiss for years. He and his dad had constantly argued, Gabby was nice to him, then they began drinking. He quickly learned that night Gabby could handle her drink a lot better than he could, judging by how fast he got wasted. Then he developed a small crush. 

“I’m guessing you never told Fangs?”

Sweet pea’s eyes darkened. “If I had told him you wouldn’t be standing.”

“Why didn’t you?” it was a dumb question to ask. Jughead had assumed the serpent would have flung him in the deep end without a second thought. Maybe this was the reason why sweet pea had never taken to him.

“I was going to, but I never saw him alone until the musical. Then riot night happened, and at what point in the years following was I supposed to say you tried to screw his girl?” Sweet pea growled at him.

Jughead Sighed . Even though it wasn’t an acute, Sweet pea did have a fair point. It would be cruel to tell Fangs the truth. He had thought about it himself over the years, but it meant nothing and felt pointless to cause pain for no reason. “That isn’t what happened. If you had asked either of us at the time, we both could have told you that.”

“Serpents aren’t meant to screw each other over, so If I ever see you even go near her again, I swear even FP won’t be able to save you.” 

Jughead nodded. It was a threat he was sure sweet pea would gladly carry out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone stay safe during the Coronavirus outbreak!


	6. Chapter 6

**Greendale hospital**

A light steady beeping echoed as Gabby slowly started to regain consciousness. The rooms light was dimmed; the smell of cleaning products burned her nose. As Gabby started to fully awaken, she took notice of the serpents sound asleep in chairs. Shaking her head, she fully leaned up, as if nothing had ever happened and for only a second, she questioned if it was just a dream. But, if it was a dream, why would she be in a hospital? Gabby just needed a moment to gather her thoughts, everything still seemed a little hazy.

Then she remembered Gladys voice telling her he was alive. Fangs was alive.

The longer she stayed silent, taking in her surroundings, the more Gabby became aware of a multitude of thumps, becoming louder in her ear. She held her head in her hands and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that would magically get the thumping to stop.

"Gabriella?" Toni’s voice is groggy as woke up. "What's wrong?"

She heard her moving closer to her. "Sweet pea, wake up." Toni said before walking to the other side of the bed. "What's going on babe?"

’what’s going on?’ What a stupid question. “This can’t be real." The world slowly falls into place as Gabby rocks back and forth. Her head was pounding, worse than any hangover she ever had before.

"You hit your head hard. I’ll go grab a nurse." Sweet pea said, his voice even worse than Toni’s. “I’ll phone Fangs and let him know, we sent him home to shower. Trust me you’ll thank us for it later,” he added before leaving the room.

"What? Where the fuck is Fangs?" Gabby kept her head buried in her hands, missing everything sweet pea had just told her.

"Just try to stay calm, you are both alive." Toni cooed as she stood on the opposite side of the bed now. 

Toni knew there wasn’t much point in explaining anything, this was the fourth time Gabby had woken up panicking asking for Fangs. The nurses said it was the medication making her sleepy, and forgetful, and irritated. Every noise makes her jump. Gabby was so dozed up, she never even noticed Fangs when he was there.

"It's just a heartbeat tracker, monitors, and Footsteps. If you can tune out FP’s snoring, you can tune all of this out." Toni’s words are light, and they help her smile just barely which helped her focus. "Just think of things that make you happy and things to hold your attention. Tune it out." Toni says as she rests a hand on her shoulder.

Gabby’s mind went to the only thing she could focus on clearly, her son. She had been so drugged up on medication Gabby wasn’t even able to ask about him, or Connor. How the hell would Fangs react? She wasn’t sure if he knew by now or now. Her plan was to tell him once the shock of seeing each other had worn off, then bring up the subject of him having an accidental secret child.

_“Fuck! oh my god, don’t stop”._

_Gabby’s brown hair was stuck to her face as she panted grabbing a hold of Fangs shoulders. She was sure he had never been in so deep before, he felt amazing inside her. Gabby wasn’t sure how it happened, she had agreed to help Fangs lock up the bar before he gave her a ride home._

_She was behind the bar putting glasses away, when she noticed Fangs leaning down._

_“What are you doing?” She giggled, as he began leaving trails of kisses up her thigh._

_Fangs just smirked at her before moving her lace underwear to the side, he was grateful for the short skirt she had decided to wear that night. Gabby’s legs shook as his fingers slipped inside her as he licked her clit._

_Once she got control of her legs again, she pushed fangs into the ground straddling him. Crashing her lips against his desperately. Her cheeks flushed as she helped him pull down his belt before she lowered herself onto him._

_Gabby placed a hand over her mouth trying to keep herself from moaning, but it was pointless “ah fuck.” She was close, as Fangs took one of her breasts in his mouth and ran his thumb over her clit, she bit his shoulder to stop herself from screaming out. Fangs came inside her a moment later._

_He collapsed his head onto the floor as Gabby leaned onto his chest. Both sweaty and sticky, Fangs smiled before giving her a kiss on the forehead. The wyrm’s floor was filthy, but neither of them cared at that moment._

_The noise of the bar door opening caught their attention “Hello?”_

_They both froze when they heard someone come in. Gabby glared at Fangs as he shrugged, obviously realizing he had forgotten to lock the door, after saying he would._

_“Dad you here?” A voice called out. Great, it was Jughead._

_Gabby had forgiven him for trying to kiss her, but her boyfriend would notice the awkward tension quickly, and she wouldn’t lie to him when he asked what was wrong._

_Quietly pulling up his jeans, Fangs stood up. “Nah man it’s just me, FP left a while ago.”_

_Jughead jumped when he suddenly noticed the boy behind the bar, “I never saw you when I came in.”_

_“Bathroom,” was all fangs said before shrugging._

_Happy with that answer Jughead turned to leave, on his way he noticed a second glass sitting out. He really hoped it was Gabby that he was with and not some serpent slut._

_After he was gone, Gabby giggled before pulling Fangs in for another kiss. In the back of both their minds they realized they hadn’t used a condom. Gabby decided she would just take the morning after pill later, it would be fine._

**Pop’s diner**

“Something on your mind?” FP watched his son concerned. It didn’t take much for him to get worked up, but something was definitely wrong. He had hardly spoken, and the biggest alarm was he hadn’t touched his burger and fries. Also, FP wasn’t the only one who noticed Jughead had stopped coming by the hospital. Fangs and Toni were growing suspicious of his excuses. He had heard Sweet pea’s poor attempt at threatening him, however he didn’t think it would affect him so much.

“How much do you know about Gabby? Did they say anything else when they phoned you?” He finally asked.

FP sighed. His son was a smart boy who always seemed to know everything, even if it didn’t concern him. Nothing good would come of the Jones men sticking their nose in. He wasn’t sure how Jughead had figured it out, but it wasn’t their place to say anything.

“Yes, I know. It isn’t any of our business, so we say nothing. Do you understand?” FP said sternly. He hoped this was the one time his son decided to listen to him.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Gabriella’s trailer** _

_“You’re pregnant.” The words fell from Jughead mouth, as a statement not a question._

_She looked up from where she was hanging over the toilet, looking up at him. Gabby couldn’t lie to him, considering he had just walked in on her crying in her trailer's bathroom surrounded by pregnancy tests._

_“I am,” she confirmed, wiping her mouth on her sleeve of her jumper. “About one month I think, but I still need to get it confirmed by a doctor.” She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath before opening them again, “Please Jug you can’t tell anyone.” She was having a baby. It was something that was in her plans just yet, her and Fangs future still wasn’t certain… The only plan they had was leaving Riverdale as soon as they finished high school._

_“You're going to be a parent.” Jughead breathed, as if unable to believe the news himself, unable to contain the horror on his face. He had only gone by her trailer to check on her before heading to the station, when he heard her sobbing he became concerned. He didn’t expect to find her crying on a bathroom floor with multiple packets of positive pregnancy tests._

_“You don’t want to tell anyone? I really think you should tell someone, does Fangs even know?” Jughead asked, he was in a mixture of emotions. This was a disaster. Gabriella was mostly a good girl, but she wasn’t ready for this. Out of all the serpents, she was the one with the best chance of making a real life for herself._

_Gabby shook her head frantically, meeting his gaze. “No. Not yet anyway.” she saw the look he was giving her, “it’s not that easy Jug. I was going to tell Fangs I thought I was, but now he’s being blamed for hurting that girl... it isn’t the right time. You can stop looking at me like that, I know what you are thinking, and what everyone else will think. Another up the duff teenage serpent slut.”_

_He frowned at her as he came into the bathroom and sat next to her on the floor of her. Gabby leaned against him, sinking into his embrace. He couldn’t even argue with her, most people on the Northside were extremely judgmental and snobbish, they would think that about her._

_“What are you thinking?” he asked signing._

_“You know what everyone will be like... another knocked up teenage serpent … and I just don’t want that stress, plus I haven’t told my boyfriend yet. I wanted to make sure I was, all five tests I’ve taken came back positive.” Her voice was beginning to crack, tears forming in her eyes. Her face was stained with mascara._

_“You are the worst liar in history.”_

_“I know,” she told him, meeting his gaze. “Can you not tell him before I do...the others?” She let out a heavy sigh. “They can’t know, not yet anyway. The fewer people that know the better.”_

_Jughead placed a soft kiss on her temple and despite the fact he thought she should tell the other serpents.m, because it would be safer for her and the baby, especially an angry mob looking for Fangs. But he wouldn’t tell anyone if that’s what he wanted. “You’ll work something out,” he told her. He sighed, wrapping his arms around her shoulder. “Don’t get mad at me for asking, but do you want this baby? You could always have an abortion.”_

_Gabby looked up from her teary blue eyes and nodded “Honestly? I don’t know. I couldn’t get rid of it, without telling him. We need to discuss it first, I know Fangs will be there for me regardless of what I do.”_

_Jughead gave her a fake smile, he really hoped she was right. He didn’t know the serpents that wall apart from her and Toni, he hoped Fangs was really as loyal as the girls made out._

**Greendale hospital**

A few days later, the doctor was examining Gabby to see if she was fit enough to leave. Her CT scan had come back clear, her superficial cuts and bruises slowly started to heal, however she had a few cuts with stitches on her leg and wrist. Gabriella was upset that the one on her wrist was over her serpent tattoo, ruining it. She and Fangs had a few hearts to hearts, usually with them both ending in tears. The only thing she still had to mention was her son. Their son. Every time she went to tell him someone else interrupted, and she never got the chance. She just needed another moment alone with him.

In the hallway FP sat next to sweet pea, who was burning a hole into Jughead’s head with his glare. While Fangs was pacing up and down the hallway. He was nervous Gabby wouldn’t be allowed to leave, he was also nervous about what would happen if she could. Would everything go back to normal? Could it be possible? She had made it clear she needed to speak to Connor before deciding what to do next. Both of them would be welcomed back with open arms into the gang, if that’s what they wanted.

His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps entering the hallway.

“Fogarty!”

He turned to see Connor, Gabriella’s younger brother standing all grown up, and very smartly dressed. He even had a child with him. This kid he once knew was long gone, hell he was almost taller than sweet pea. He couldn’t believe Connor had a kid as well, he supposed that would be Gabby an auntie.

“I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. I had to wait till my next pay day before I could afford a flight and hotel.” Connor said shaking Fangs hand. It was strange seeing him to see Fangs Fogarty standing in front of him, after thinking he was dead for three years. It was even weirder seeing FP in a sheriffs uniform, but that was a story for another time.

As Fangs began to fill him in on more detail on what had been happening at the hospital, the doctor left Gabby’s room leaving the door open.

“Mama” the young boy in Connors arm shouted giggling, pointing towards Gabby lying in the bed.

Her eyes filled with tears as she finally saw who was outside her room. As Gabby was reunited with her son, Fangs, Sweet pea, and Toni shared a confused look. While FP and Jughead shared a guilty look.

Smiling she kissed his cheek as Conner placed him on the bed. When the little boy cuddled up to her, Gabby lifted her head to see Fangs giving her a horrified look. He was putting two and two together. Gabby gulped down, blinking back tears. “Fangs, this Antonio. Our son.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexual assault mentioned

**Greendale hospital**

“Our son?” Fangs looked as if he was about to pass out. “I need to sit down,” he said, sliding into the chair next to Gabby’s bed.

“Connor?” Gabby said, nodding her head towards the door trying to make things less awkward. Once he closed the door behind him she turned to face Fangs, “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I wanted to but I either passed out, forgot, or someone else interrupted us. I’m so sorry Fangs.” She croaked with tears spilling from her eyes.

“Hey. It’s not your fault” Fangs said kneeling beside her bed. “You thought I was dead, I thought you were dead. It’s just been one fucked...sorry, screwed up miss understanding.”

Gabby just nodded. She missed his kindness and understanding all those years, her life would have been so different if it was spent with him. “I missed you so much, I thought about you all the time.”

“I was the same. It’s strange but I feel like you were never gone now that you’re here I don’t know what to do” Fangs sighed while stroking her hair. “What do you want? How do you want to take this forward?” He asked, never taking his eyes off the small child that had fallen asleep on Gabby’s chest.

“I don’t know” she whispered, aware her son had fallen asleep. “I want us to be near you, if that’s what you want?”

“Nothing would make me happier. I can go find out about a trailer right now” he said standing up, “I’ll be back soon, okay.”

When he left the hospital room, Fangs ran straight past his friends down the hallway. He needed air desperately, he felt like he was drowning all of a sudden. Once outside Fangs lit a cigarette, but instead of smoking it he put it out against the step he was sitting on. His eyes began to sting as he fought back tears, he couldn’t breathe. He was aware of a presence behind him.

Sweet pea said nothing, but sat down next to his friend. It was freezing outside with a bitter wind, but he would stay with him as long as it took.

“This is so fucked up. All this is so fucked. Why did Minetta even want them to leave in the first place, none of this makes sense. I’ve gone from losing my girlfriend and all my living blood relatives dying, to suddenly having a son. It doesn’t feel real,” he sighed leaning back against the damp wall.

“We’ll all be here while you figure this out, whatever you need.” Sweet pea said sincerely.

Fangs was like a brother to him, and the last thing he wanted was for to fall into a fit of depression again. He will never forget him and FP dragging him out of the shit hole of a hotel, he couldn’t watch Fangs go back to that. None of them could.

A few weeks had passed since Gabby had left the hospital, things had gone smoothly. She stayed in a motel outside of town for a couple of days until a trailer became available. Everyone had offered her a place in their trailer, but she didn’t want to take advantage of their kindness. Or in Fangs case she didn’t want to overwhelm him.

They had met up every day either at the park or the trailer Gabby had moved into, Antonio was growing more comfortable around Fangs. Gabby broke down into tears when she saw Finnick again, she had thought her dog died when the trailer park ‘burned down’ she was so relieved to hear he was still alive, but seeing him brought so many emotions back.

Walking towards Fangs trailer she felt nervous, like a schoolgirl again. Except she had a child and this wasn’t for a late night hook up, she bribed Sweet pea into watching her dog for the day since he already had hotdog.

Gabby felt her stomach turning as she waited for Fangs to open the door, she was surprised to see a half dressed blonde walk out of his trailer door. She held her breath, she didn’t know what to do. Was this girl hooking up with fangs? Gabby recognized her. The blonde stared at her wide-eyed as Gabby slowly began to walk away. Fangs probably forgot she was coming over, or didn’t realize the time. She had no right to feel this upset, but it didn’t take the sting away.

“Gabby! Wait up!” A voice yelled. She turned to see Fangs running after her, he was also only half dressed. “Where are you going?” 

“I can come back later, I don’t want to intrude,” she said looking at the blonde who was still staring at her wide-eyed. Looking down Gabby noticed he had chased after her without wearing any shoes, he was only wearing a pair of shorts.

Fangs was confused, he didn’t understand how she would be interrupting. He finally caught on to what the brunette was looking for. “That’s Betty Jughead’s girlfriend” he explained, “she got locked out and was just waiting until Jug returned from Pop’s.” Fangs secretly loved how Gabby now seemed relieved.

“Oh sorry.. I.. just.. i” She was stuttering out of embarrassment. Her cheeks began to burn, Gabby was sure she was blushing.

“You getting jealous babe?” Fangs asked grinning as he put his arm around her shoulder, he smiled at Antonio sitting in his mother’s arms.

“Still the charmer Fogarty,” she sighed, rolling her eyes. Gabby still felt like a girl in high school around him.

**Fangs trailer**

Antonio was sitting on the floor happily coloring, while Fangs and Gabby sat on his couch. They had been slowly growing close again, but it was difficult after everything that had happened. Fangs was extremely open and honest, he told her about his depression, various one-night stands, drug dealing, and he ah drinking. Gabby on the other hand found it harder to tell him about things that had happened, she had been trying hard to forget about a lot of things.

“I’m surprised at how quickly he has taken to me” Fangs confessed. He was scared at being a dad at first, but once it sunk in he was upset at missing so much already, he didn’t want to miss anything else.

“I'm not. I showed him a photo of you nearly every day and told him who you were and how amazing you were”, Gabby told him smiling. She was surprised when Fangs suddenly leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Sorry..I should have asked first,” he said mortified, he didn’t want to cross a line.

Gabby kissed him back, “it’s okay Fangs'' she said before leaning back. She had feelings of butterflies in her stomach. The last few weeks had been a mixture of emotions.

“I don’t want to pressure you, but so you think we’ll ever get back together?” He asked.

Fangs had always been straight to the point, he would wait for Gabby if time was what she needed, but needed to know if he had a chance with her first. He knew it would be difficult and different this type around but it’s what he had always dreamed of, having her back.

Gabby smiled sadly at him. “I don’t know...I want us too, but I don’t think you’d want me if I told you everything that had happened. If I’m being honest I don’t even know if I can stay here.”

“What are you talking about? Nothing you could ever do would change the way I feel about you.” Fangs was hurt to hear she felt that way. “Also you can’t take Antonio away from me.” 

Gabby shook her head. “I didn’t mean I’d take him from you.. I meant to say I might not be safe for anyone,” she sighed deeply. “I don’t know how to say this..I’m kind of on the run,” she said quietly.

Fang eyes almost popped out of his skull.

“You’re what? From the law? What serpent hasn’t been.” Getting in trouble with the police came hand in hand with being in a gang.

“It’s not with the law. There's another gang looking for me, I did something awful, and they want me to pay. I’m petrified that they will come for Antonio to punish me.” Gabby was scared, she had tried to stay out of trouble her whole life. Now karma was coming for her. “Please don’t think differently of me after, I’m only telling you because I feel you need to know,” said in a sob.

Fangs nodded. “I told you, I never could. So what happened?”

She snagged deeply, “I killed a drug dealer.”

Fangs almost choked on his drink, he didn’t know what he was expecting her to say, but that certainly wasn’t that. “Talk me through the story babe,” he said, staring at her.

“Things were rough, we had hardly any money or clothing,” she said in a low voice. “Long story short Connor started dealing because I kept losing jobs because I had no childcare. When Connor tried to quit they said he owed them a lot of money, and he ran away. Then some guy named Casey turned up at the apartment I was renting in Seattle demanding I paid him..” Gabby paused to wipe tears for her eyes. “When I told him I didn’t have the money he got aggressive. He dragged me into the bedroom... everything happened so fast after that. Antonio was in the cot next to the bed screaming as the guy tried to pull down my pants and put his hand up my skirt...I was so scared, and then he started screaming for me to make Antonio shut up, or he would,” Gabby said in a loud sob. “So I reached for the closest thing I could, and I hit him with a lamp. I was so scared he was going to hurt him, I couldn’t let this man hurt my baby.”

Fangs was speechless; he had no idea what to say. He couldn’t believe what Gabby had to go through, he felt incredibly guilty thinking of all the shit he was doing while she was going through hell. He was sleeping with any guy or woman who would have him, and taking all kinds of drugs while Gabby was barely living.

“What happened after that?” He asked, holding her hand. He looked his chubby cheeked son and understood why she did it, she was simply protecting her child.

“ I phoned the police.. They understood it was self-defense. However, Connor had stupidly told his bosses about his lack of family except me. They quickly found me and started sending me threats. Blood for blood, an eye for an eye sort of thing” she explained sighing.

“Where was Connor during all this?” He asked, frowning.

Gabby shrugged, “I don’t know. I moved from city to city. I even went to Canada where I ran into Gladys, who told me about you. It wasn’t till about a month before that my brother reappeared..he had got a decent job and wanted to make things right. Regardless, I wouldn’t forgive myself if I brought trouble with me to Riverdale.”

Fangs nodded calmly, however he was burning up on the inside. Connor had made it sound like Gabby had been unstable over the years, now he knew the truth? He wanted to string him up. He didn’t understand how he could bring drug dealers to her door and then abandon her? Connor had made it sound like he had been looking after her the whole time. Fangs would definitely pull him up about it, however that could wait till a later date.

“I promise you, nothing will ever happen to you or Antonio again” he said kissing her hand.

“Do you think I should tell the others?” She asked not sure, “I think FP should know in case something happens” Gabby said.

“FP for now, but I think we should keep it between us for now. But since you when been so honest I should as well.. I accidentally killed Tall Boy...”


	9. Chapter 9

**Fangs trailer**

Fangs had his right hand over Gabby’s mouth to stop her from screaming, his left hand was already occupied. His tongue swirled around her clit, as he slid two fingers in and out of her.

The bubbling feeling of pressure was building inside her, her eyes were watering with pleasure. She was laying on her back on the couch with Fangs kneeling between her legs. Once Gabby came she flipped her head back onto the pillow gasping. Her bare chest heaving up and down.

“We really need to find a better way to do this.” Fangs said as he stood up, cracking his back.

Antonio was fast asleep in the bedroom, which was why they left the room. He loved having his son near them, but the one bedroom living arrangement wasn’t going to be ideal for long. The older Antonio got the more difficult it would be.

“Why are you laughing?” He asked slightly confused, as he slid next to Gabby on the couch. Putting his arm around here, he pulled her in close.

“I’m not laughing at you, it’s just weird to think how many things have changed so fast,” she pointed out, before kissing his neck.

On cue the crying started from the other room.

“I’ll go get him,” Gabby said, putting her top back on.

Fangs sighed as he watched her walk away. He wanted to give her and Antonio everything he never had growing up. A loving family, a secure household, but he had no idea how. They had explained everything that had happened to FP, who was horrified but glad that they had come to him. He said he would have officers keeping an eye out for any new gangs in the area.

Fangs smiled when he saw Gabby enter the room with Antonio in her arms, his face was red and puffy from crying.

“Hey little guy,” he said reaching his arms out for him, “what’s all the noise about?” 

“I’ll make breakfast if you watch him,” Gabby said smiling before leaving the room.

**Whyte wyrm**

“There must be something,” Fangs groaned.

He had been trying to pick up extra shifts at the bar with no luck. He needed something else, he needed a stable job. The bar manger just apologized and shrugged her shoulders, they had no more spare hours to pick up after hiring extra staff. Sighing as he looked down at his phone, it was a text from Gabby. He felt guilty just seeing her name, he opened it and smiled. Fangs instantly phoned her.

_“I’ve got a job!” Gabby yelled soon as he answered._

“That’s amazing babe, where?” He asked, feeling slightly relieved.

_“It's in the public library,” Gabby said, sounding slightly embarrassed. “I know it’s not the best, but it’s a decent pay, the hours are good, and I get free childcare.”_

The nursery that was primary for Southside children was inside the library, the one in the Northside was far too expensive for them to afford.

“It’s amazing,” he said sincerely.

_“how about you? Any luck at the bar?”_

“Unfortunately not, I will find something though babe.” Fangs said, trying to convince himself more than Gabby.

_“I’m so sorry Fangs, this is all my fault. I wish I could take it all back.”_

Fangs sighed. He had no idea how short of money Gabby was until a few nights before, she had pretty much used the last of her savings to rent the car she crashed. He wasn’t impressed at where her money had gone, and most months he struggled to pay his rent for himself. They now needed money fast. After he said goodbye he turned to see Sweet pea staring at him, he was frowning.

“Hey man, what’s up?” He asked.

Sweet pea waved for his friend to follow him outside, once he was sure nobody was around the taller serpent eventually spoke.

“Has Gabby’s brother been hanging around much?” He asked in a low voice.

“No, why?” Fangs asked through gritted teeth. He still had a bone to pick with Connor.

“I was out doing a bit of work for FP and saw him going into a shady part of town completely fine, and saw him again a few hours later out of his face.” Sweet pea explained.

“Fuck!” Fangs hissed, “I bet he’s back on drugs again.”

“Listen man I know you have a lot going on, but is there anything else you want to tell me? You know I will bail you out if you need it.”

Fangs was grateful for his friend having his back, but this was quickly becoming a serpent problem rather than a personal one.

“I think we might need Jones' help for this one,” he confessed.

**Jughead’s trailer**

“So you want us to help you, even though we don’t know the full story?” Jughead asked.

Sweet pea glared at him. “We don’t need to know the full story, they are serpents and that’s enough.”

Fangs wasn’t going to tell them about Gabby accidentally killing the man who tried to rape her, Sweet pea wouldn’t judge so, but he wasn’t so sure about Jughead. Plus, it wasn’t his place to share that information. What he did tell them was that Connor was a ‘ex’ drug addict and had either stolen money from Gabby, or had begged her to pay off dealers she owed money too.

After Gabby got out of hospital, and she was renting her own trailer, Connor asked if he could ’borrow’ nine hundred dollars, and out of fear she said yes. Fangs wished she had told him sooner. It was money she got when her grandpa died, it was in an account for Antonio. Before that day she didn’t even consider it her money, and wouldn’t have dreamed of touching if it.

“Just, so we can get a bigger picture of what is going on, why did she give him the money?” Jughead asked, confused.

“Would you give Jellybean it if she asked?” Sweet pea snapped.

Jughead rolled his eyes. Things between him and Sweet pea have been tense since the misunderstanding about Gabriella. They always clashed, but both young men were extremely loyal to the serpents.

“I need to know, so I know how to help.” He pointed out.

“Enough! I need your guys' help, and this isn’t helping” Fangs sighed, “Jones you just need to take my word for it when I tell you it’s bad. Connor got involved with some horrible people who threatened Gabby and Antonio. If he is back on drugs something needs to be done.”

“If he would easily screw over his own sister for drugs, imagine how badly he would fuck the serpents over.” Sweet pea said sighing.

Jughead looked like he was thinking for a moment. “I think you should follow him a bit more, I think we need more evidence before we tell my dad he’s on drugs because once we tell him...it’s out of our hands. What are you going to do about the money thing?”

“Gabby’s got a job in Southside library, so we have childcare sorted but I couldn’t get any more shifts at the bar and I can only get two nights a week at pops” he said taking the beer Jughead was handing him. “I need to figure out a way to make money fast, but have no idea how.”

“Or...” they both turned to face Sweet pea who had a serious look on his face. “You could get that prick Connor to give the money back. Let’s face it Fogarty if you and Gabby never got back together she wouldn’t have moved in with you, and she would probably be homeless by now. He would have left his sister and nephew up a creek with a paddle.”

Fangs thought about. Sweet pea was right, but there was no way he could do it without pissing Gabby out.

“She would kill me if I do anything to her brother,” Fangs said shaking his head.

“I never thought I’d say this, but Sweet pea is right. Gabby worked hard for that money for her and your son, not for it to be wasted on a junkie. I think I know a way it might be possible to get it back without any of us getting into trouble,” Jughead explained.


	10. Chapter 10

**Southside library**

The library was a lot grimmer than Gabby realised, it hardly had any books and smelled of dampness. Some bookshelves were even covered in thick cobwebs. Sighing, she began dusting with a damp cloth she had found. Gabriella was only ten minutes into her shift, yet she was already bored.

Her shift started at seven in the morning, and finished at one pm. Fangs didn’t start work at the Wyrm until ten in the morning so he would drop Antonio off at nursery on the way there. Although it was free, Gabby was starting to question if it was the best environment for her son to be. She was probably just being paranoid, and didn’t like the idea of someone else watching her child.

Feeling a vibration in her pocket, she smiled looking down and seeing a good luck text from Fangs. Sighing Gabby shook her head, she would find a way to make the best of the situation.

**Fang’s trailer**

Fangs groaned as he sat up confused. _Shit._ He opened his eyes to see a very large foot in his face, he sat up more to see the rest of the person's body. It was Sweet pea. He and sweet pea had fallen asleep on the couch. _How much had they drank the night before?_ Fangs shuddered at the thought of thinking of what alcohol he drank the night before, he didn’t even remember returning to his trailer...it suddenly dawned on him that the trailer was far too quiet.

Jumping up Fangs accidentally kicked Sweet pea in the nose, causing them to both jump and fall off the couch, landing on the ground with a thud. Ignoring his friend groaning, Fangs frantically looked for his phone. He had multiple unopened text messages. _Oh fuck._

“What the hell man?” Sweet pea groaned sitting up. “Why am I in your trailer and not mine?”

“I’ve no idea. Pea check your phone, how many missed calls do you have?”

Sweet pea looked at him blankly, “How much do you remember from last night?”

“Hardly anything...why? What did I do?!”

An amused look spread across Sweet Pea’s face. “You got so wasted, but nowhere near as bad as Jones was. The bloody idiot dropped my phone while he tried to take a picture and smashed it. Guess I deserved it for dragging him out on his birthday. ” He sat back on the couch and looked down at his still confused friend. “What’s on your phone? Got the old ball and chain mad?”

“I’m not sure,” Fangs said, gulping down a glass of water. A move he instantly regretted. “Okay so I have text messages from FP telling us to keep the noise down, some from Jones that don’t make any sense. And the rest are from Topaz.”

“None from Gabby?” Sweet pea asked, surprised.

“None...oh, wait. Toni texted me saying Gabby lost her phone charger but she was staying at hers last night with Antonio, and we are to meet them at pops for breakfast if we feel like it at ten.”

“What time is it now?”

“Ten past ten.”

“Good, we have plenty of time to tidy this place up then.” Sweet pea said standing up. “I don’t fancy being in Gabby’s war path when she sees the mess.”

Fangs finally took in his surroundings.

“Did we trash the place?” Standing up he quickly looked around the rest of his trailer. The bedroom was a mess with the mattress flipped over the drawers emptied. The bathroom was completely destroyed with the windows broken, the mirror smashed. The living room and kitchen had broken glass, and plates scattered everywhere. It was a miracle that neither of them had cut themselves. “Why would we do this?”

“I don't have a clue, but let’s clean it up.”

# ______

Gabby opened the door to the trailer expecting it to resemble a riot, but she was surprised to see most of the broken objects cleared away.

“Fangs?” She called out.

He appeared from the bathroom wearing pink gloves, an apron, holding a mop and bucket. Gabby let out a chuckle, “you’d make a good house wife.”

Fangs eyed her suspiciously. “I thought you’d be mad at me for smashing up the trailer. I would have phoned you and apologised but I assumed it was still dead. Baby I am so so sorry. You gotta believe-”

“Oh Fangs,” Gabby’s smile faltered, as she placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. “You didn’t do this...my brother did.”

Fangs felt the heat rush to his ears. He began pacing the trailer while clenching his jaw. Feeling Gabby’s wide eyes on him he opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again quickly. There weren't any words to describe how angry he was.

“He turned up with a couple of ghoulies.” Gabby blinked away tears, “I’m not even upset about him joining them, ya know? I’m just pissed. After everything we have been through he’s...just…”

Fangs wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her forehead. “I know baby, I know. So what did he want anyway?”

Gabby shrugged, “money I’m guessing. I’m just so glad me and Antonio weren’t here. The only reason I know is because the woman who lives across from us is called FP. I should have told you last night, but I didn’t want to ruin Jughead's birthday.” They both stood in silence for a moment. “I left Antonio at Toni’s, but I guess since this place isn’t as bad I’ll go get him.”

Fangs sighed as he watched his girlfriend leave, she seemed defeated and sad. He needed to fix this, he just didn’t know how.

# ______

“Thanks so much for doing this Jughead, it’s a massive help.”

Jughead scoffed, “it’s fine Gabby. Are you sure you don’t want my dad to arrest him?”

“No,” Gabby shook her head. “Trust me it will just make things worse. It’s crazy isn’t it? If this happened a few years ago Fangs and Sweet pea probably would have dragged my brother back and put him through the window.”

Jughead stopped gluing the broken mirror back together and turned to face his friend. “Fangs was different then, he didn’t have you and Antonio to look after. Also Sweet pea cares about you and his ‘nephew’ as well. They’d both kill before letting anything bad happen.”

“I know, I’m extremely lucky. I’m actually glad Antonio will grow up with the serpents around him, before it was just me and him now he has a full family.” 

Jughead didn’t know what to say. Sorry your drug addict brother smashed up your home? Jughead knew they should have done something about Connor before, but Fangs backed out at the last minute because he didn’t think it’s what Gabby would have wanted. 

Gabriella and Jughead continued to put the smaller pieces of furniture back together, while Sweet pea and Fangs shopped for things they couldn't fix such as lamps, and chairs that got broken. Toni and Cheryl were more than happy to watch Antonio for an extra couple of hours, which was a huge relief.

In the back of Gabby’s mind she wondered how much it would cost them to fix everything. Toni had given her a solution to their money problems the night before that she rejected, but giving the turn of events Gabby would take her up on her offer later. She just hoped Fangs wouldn’t be mad.


End file.
